In order to regulate a temperature relating to a device and/or to monitor the temperature of an object to be temperature-regulated, which is linked with the device for temperature regulation, or also to be able to set a desired temperature for regulating the temperature of the object, devices known from prior art are equipped with temperature sensors.
On the one hand, the temperature sensors can detect temperature values of the object to be temperature-regulated, or also detect temperature values which affect the device for temperature regulation itself, for example to provide timely detection of an undesired overheating or deficient heating, and/or cooling performance of the device for temperature regulation. True, in an arrangement of a single temperature sensor for detecting temperature values relating to the device for temperature regulation and/or the object whose temperature is to be related, there is a risk that a defective or improperly functioning temperature sensor will not be recognized, so that the device for temperature regulation of the object to be regulated possibly might not operate as prescribed, or even cause damage to the object to be temperature-regulated, due to inappropriate temperature regulation.
To minimize these risks, devices for temperature regulation are already known which have two temperature sensors, to detect temperature values of an object whose temperature is to be regulated and/or of the device for temperature regulation. Here, if one temperature sensor for detection of temperature values fails, it is possible to have recourse to the other sensor. With this way of configuring the device for temperature regulation with two temperature sensors, one must count on increased material costs, since the use of an additional temperature sensor involves additional costs.